emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 6414 (5th December 2012)
Plot In prison, Chas's solicitor tries to help her, but is impatient with her defeatist attitude. He starts to go over her statement, but Chas has given up and wants him to leave. Once he has gone, Chas looks at the poster on the wall about Tracey's death and goes to her cell, curling up on her bed. Back in the village, Cameron tells Jimmy that he appreciates everything he has done for Chas, but Jimmy is curious when Cameron takes a call about a legal complication. Cameron visits Chas and is wracked with guilt as she tells him that she has decided to plead guilty and pay for her crime. Meanwhile, Paddy fumes as Rhona tells him about Brett making a pass at her. Later at the vets, Paddy confronts Brett, telling him that he is sacked for trying it on with his wife. Brett leaves and as Rhona assures Paddy she has no reason to look at anyone else, they are reunited. However, they're brought back down to earth when Rhona wonders what they will do without a locum. Elsewhere, Marlon is troubled as he asks Laurel what is bothering her after seeing her in tears with Rhona. She denies there is a problem and heads to work. Later in the café, Rhona is stern with Laurel and advises her to sort things out with Marlon. Finally, Laurel opens up to Marlon and admits how she's feeling about everything. Marlon assures her it might not be easy, but they love each other and that's all that matters. Also, Zak and Lisa are worried as they reluctantly let Belle go to Gemma's, Diane despairs after receiving a call from Steve who is due to arrive tomorrow, while Dan is put out after seeing Jimmy talking to Cameron earlier and he admits to Diane that part of him still loves Chas. Cast Regular cast *Gennie Walker - Sian Reese-Williams *Nikhil Sharma - Rik Makarem *Molly Sharma - Maia Rose Smith (uncredited) *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Cameron Murray - Dominic Power *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Chas Spencer - Lucy Pargeter *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox Guest cast *Brett Harrison - Gideon Turner *Solicitor Proctor - Nick Underwood Locations *Victoria Cottage - Front garden *Main Street *Café Main Street - Interior *Smithy Cottage - Kitchen *Tall Trees Cottage - Living room *Skipdale Women's Prison - Solicitor room and visting area *Emmerdale Veterinary Centre - Reception *The Woolpack - Backroom and public bar *Wishing Well Cottage - Living room/kitchen and barn Notes *A number of scenes in the synopsis do not appear in the broadcast episode - **''Once he has gone, Chas looks at the poster on the wall about Tracey's death and goes to her cell, curling up on her bed.'' **''Back in the village, Cameron tells Jimmy that he appreciates everything he has done for Chas, but Jimmy is curious when Cameron takes a call about a legal complication. '' **''However, Rhona and Paddy are brought back down to earth when Rhona wonders what they will do without a locum.'' **''Dan is put out after seeing Jimmy talking to Cameron earlier and he admits to Diane that part of him still loves Chas.'' *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 7,440,000 viewers (19th place). Category:2012 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes